


Love Songs

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Emiru x Ruru - Freeform, Emiruru, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Ruru has some song lyrics stuck in her head. Emiru relieves her by singing a few classical hits, revealing how powerful music can be.





	Love Songs

  
"This does not compute."  
"No. That also makes no sense."  
"Does not compute. Redoing search."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Emiru had been watching Ruru for the past few minutes. Ruru was writing down on a piece of paper and crossing out words. She would then fall silent and do her futuristic data base search in her mind before coming back to her senses and crossing out more words. Emiru approached slowly, not wanting to startle the android until an opening presented herself.  
  
Ruru looked up to Emiru's voice. She gave a small, tired smile. Emiru walked up to her and give her a hug, looking over Ruru's shoulder and at the paper.  
  
"Sorry. I just heard some songs on the radio." Ruru sighed and pulled away, letting Emiru read the paper. "It's been on my mind all day. I can't seem to get it out of my head, so I started doing some searches-"  
  
"These are all lyrics to love songs." Emiru said suddenly, pointing at a line. "And this one, too. Hang on." Emiru gave a small cough before singing the line.  
  
 _'Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry.'_

  
Ruru watched with astonished eyes, pointed at Emiru. "That's one of them! The songs I heard! How did you know without using..."  
  
Emiru smiled at Ruru. "Silly, I can't write songs unless I listen to the classics." Emiru looked at more lines on the paper, her finger caressing over the crosses.  
  
 _'When I feel alone,_  
 _I reach for you,_  
 _And you bring me home._  
 _When I'm lost at sea,_  
 _I hear your voice,_

_And it carries me.'_

 

"That's... also one of the songs..." Ruru was flabbergasted. "I have no data regarding these songs. Maybe it was never uploaded into me or that my timeline is so far away that it became lost."  
  
_'To think of all the nights, I've cried myself to sleep, yeah_  
_You really oughtta know how much you mean to me (It's only right)_  
_It's only right (You in my life) that you be in my life right here with me_  
_Oh baby, baby yeah, yeah'_  
  
Emiru sang another line, but she was looking at Ruru as she did. Ruru blushed, turning on her seat to face the brunette. Her chest ached as Emiru placed her fingers on Ruru's hand on the table.  
  
_'Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
_Darling so it goes,_  
_Some things are meant to be,_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too,_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you.'_  
  
Emiru was brilliant, radiant, blinding. Ruru failed to notice she held her breath as Emiru approached her slowly. The songs held so much power, so much 'soul' to speak, it was dizzying. Ruru's fingers locked onto Emiru's dainty hands as she came closer. Emiru closed her eyes, singing another verse from a song. This one, Ruru recognized.  
  
_'You and I may be a strange pair,_  
_As well as completely different people,_  
_But maybe if we hug our hearts together,_  
_Everything will be okay.'_  
  
"It's our song." Ruru said happily. She found herself tearing up, hastily wiping away a tear. Emiru jumped forward, still holding Ruru's hand, and kissed the tear tenderly.  
  
"Emi...ru?" Ruru was taken aback as the smaller girl leaned on her chest. The brunette looked up, a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm glad you get to hear those songs." Emiru made herself comfortable, sitting on Ruru's lap. She looked at their interlocked hands, her ear pressed to Ruru's chest. "Living in a world without music is truly sad."  
  
Ruru looked down at Emiru. The brunette looked so tiny on her lap, but her welcoming warmth and her familiar weight made the android realize she was truly lucky. "I'm also glad," Emiru continued, bringing their hands close to her chest, "that I met you. I'm glad that you were the reason I finished my first song.  
  
"I'm sure you would have done it, whether I'm here or not." Ruru said softly, placing her chin on Emiru's head. "You're that talented."  
  
"Ruru... love songs are special." Emiru replied with a knowing smile, releasing Ruru's hand. "Love songs only come about when the singer feels truly special for someone. You only sing a love song if you are prepared to bear your heart to your special other."  
"My song would have never been completed without you in my life."  
  
Ruru sat up straight, a mild surprise on her face. Emiru got on her feet to face Ruru and the brunette kissed the android on the lips. It was the warmest, loving kiss Emiru has given, Ruru felt like she was melting. Their hearts beat as one: fast, excited, enduring. Emiru locked her hands behind Ruru's neck and pulled her closer for a barrage of intimate kisses.  
  
"Ruru..." Emiru whispered between gasps of air. "I love you so much... I want to write more songs about it..."  
  
Ruru blushed, both from their kisses and Emiru's bold intimacy. "Emiru... I would love to sing those songs with you..."  
  
Their lips met once more, and they pulled away, a soft smack of lips popping. Emiru looked so happy, looking at her girlfriend deep into her eyes. "Stay by my side, forever?"  
  
Ruru would never lie to those large brown eyes. Ruru placed her hands on Emiru's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "Emiru, I'll always be by your side, loving you."  
  
"Noooo...." Emiru pouted childishly, pointing at her lips. But there was a cheeky smile dancing at the corner of her lips. "Kiss me here! Only here!" Ruru obliged, pressing her lips on the brunette one more time.


End file.
